charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Bug a Boo
is the eighth episode of the first season of ''Charmed'' and the eighth episode of the series overall. Synopsis A STICKY SITUATION — While on the hunt for Jada (guest star Alyese Shannon), Mel (Melonie Diaz) scours The Book of Shadows as Harry (Rupert Evans) and Charity (guest star Virginia Williams) cross-reference them to find any clues that might lead them to this new demon. As if that isn’t enough, they discover that there is a Changeling Demon on the loose that puts one of the sisters in danger. Elsewhere, Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) signs up for a job helping to market a new dating app which could land her a summer internship. Macy (Madeleine Mantock) decides to go outside her comfort zone after a little encouragement from Maggie. Meanwhile, Mel is given a task by The Elders that she was not expecting. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Virginia Williams as Charity Callaghan *Craig Parker as Alastair Caine *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner *Alyese Shannon as Jada Shields *Constantine Rousouli as Hunter Caine *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Lainey *Abraham Lim as Chip Co-Starring *Brad Bergeron as Adorable Guy *Ryan Jinn as Wes *Nathan Ozee as Sam Arnold *Charlie Nesbitt as Sam's Date *Allison Klause as Adorable Girl *Sheila Tyson as Waitress/Hunter Caine *Khamisa Wilsher as Aliya Magical Notes Book of Shadows Cicada Demons *Mel found this entry about Cicada demons. Spells Tartarus Summoning Spell *Jada used this spell to activate the Scythe of Tartarus to release a witch trapped in Tartarus. Fumigation Spell *The Charmed Ones cast this spell to vanquish Lainey. Powers * Temporal Stasis: Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze the crime scene. Used to freeze Jada’s ball of electricity. Used to freeze Aptitude employees. * Telepathy: Maggie’s primary power. Used to read Parker’s mind while on their date. Used to read Aptitude employee mind. * Telekinesis: Macy’s primary power. Used to throw a control panel to crush and vanquish Lainey. * Electrokinesis: Used by Jada to sent an ball of electricity at Mel and later electrify a criminal. * Electrokinetic Teleportation: Used by Jada to move around space. * Shapeshifting: Used by Hunter to disguise himself as a waitress. Also used by Lainey and her cicada demons to disguise as humans. * Portal Creation: Used by Charity to leave the Vera Manor and later bring Mel to an alternate dimension. * Web Generation: The power to generate webs. Used by Lainey and Chip to contain their victims. * Supernatural Agility: The power to perform inhuman physical feats. Used by Lainey to leap down from her hiding place. * Heat Generation: The power to overheat one's body, and the tissue connected to it, to an extreme degree (similar to a bee). * Glamours: Used by the Elders to disguise their faces. Trivia *Harry and Charity had an affair in the past. *Throughout the episode, it's strongly hinted that Fiona was never really institutionalized, but actually imprisoned into Tartarus by the Elders for her affiliation with the S'Arcana, until Jada released her with the Scythe of Tartarus. Unanswered Questions *What do the Sisters of Arcana want with Mel? *Who was released from Tartarus? *Did Galvin have an accident because of the mark on him? Answered Questions from the Previous Episode(s) *What does Jada Shields want with the Scythe of Tartarus? **She wants to release a witch trapped in Tartarus. *What does the Caine family want with witch blood? **They want to create a serum to cure Parker's illness. References to the Original Charmed *Jada Shields was half-witch and half-whitelighter, a reference to Paige Matthews, the fourth Charmed One. *The birthing chamber for the Cicada Demons was located on level P3 of the AptitudeMatch Headquarters. P3 was the name of the club owned by the Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, in the original series. *Charity and Harry's forbidden love references Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder's relationship, as well as Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's. * In this Charmed series, Sam Arnold is the first gay mortal. In the original series, first gay mortal was a film critic Phil. Production Notes * The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. Viewers. Quotes Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Images File:Bugaboo01.jpg File:Cmd108_01.jpeg File:Cmd108_02.jpeg File:Cmd108_003.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps Videos |-|Videos= Videos File:Charmed 1x08 Sneak Peek "Bug A Boo" References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1